Mildran:Final
- Gems cannot be used to revive once defeated. ---- Phase 1: *Has 5,000,000 HP. *''Last Word'' - 10 hits AoE (10400 base damage) **only usable once per turn above 50% *Every 3 turns **''Eternal Loss'' - 3 hits 130-150% HP Single Target, reduces BC efficacy by 50% *Every 5 BB/SBB used (cumulative) **''"That strength fuels me..."'' - Drain 40% BB gauge *After every third "That strength fuels me..." **''"My power is growing..."'' - Drain 40% BB gauge *If 9 or more BB/SBB are used to trigger That strength fuels me... **Speeds up the usage of My power is growing... by one less That strength fuels me... *The next turn **''Millennium'' - 3 hits 100-120% HP AoE, reduces BC efficacy by 75%, buff wipe *Every 2 turns at >50% **''Mirage Sight'' - 4 hits Random Target *Turn 1 **''Strength's Awakening'' - Buff wipe, drain 40% BB gauge *at 80% **''Eclipse'' - 100% all element mitigation for 1 turn *at 70% **''Mirage Sight'' - 4 hits Random Target *at < 50% **''Eternal Loss'' - 3 hits 130-150% HP Single Target, reduces BC efficacy by 50% to upper-left unit *at < 40% **''Eternal Loss'' - 3 hits 130-150% HP Single Target, reduces BC efficacy by 50% to bottom-right unit *at 25% **''"An immense power gathers..."'' - heals 150,000 HP, 5,555 Def Light barrier, 100% base/buffed BC and HC resist *Next turn after "An immense power gathers..." **''Eternal Return'' - 180-190% HP attack, heal 150,000 HP, remove buffs, drain 50% BB gauge Phase 2: *Has 12,500,000 HP. *Every 6 BB/SBB used (cumulative) **''That strength fuels me...'' - BB Drain: 45-55% (AoE)and BB ATK Debuff: 200% BB/300% SBB/800% UBB (AoE) *After using That strength fuels me... once, and every 3 uses That strength fuels me... thereafter **''Omen of Destruction'' - 10% DoT for 3 turns (12210 base damage) *After using That strength fuels me... twice, and every 3 uses That strength fuels me... thereafter **''Omen of Destruction'' - 15% DoT for 3 turns (12650 base damage) *After using That strength fuels me... thrice, and every 3 uses That strength fuels me... thereafter **''Omen of Destruction'' - 20% DoT for 3 turns(13320 base damage) *''Absolute Authority'' - Drains 8-10 BC **Not used. *''Chaotic Wave'' - 10 hits AoE (13220 base damage) *Every 2 turns while >50% *''Big Bang'' - 5 hits random target *Every 6 turns starting on turn 3 **''Irresistible Destruction'' - 3 hits 150-160% HP Single target, 2 turn reduces BC efficacy by 75% **After using 6 BB/SBBs (cumulative) after every two Irresistible Destruction ***''"My strength grows still..."'' - 1 turn 80% miti ***''"My power shall bring ruin..."'' - 1 turn 80% miti **Next turn (If Dark Ark UBB is not used) ***''Pulse of Overflowing Power'' - 3 hits 150-170% HP AoE, buff wipe, 2 turn LS lock, 2 turn reduces BC efficacy by 75% **If Dark Ark UBB is used ***''"Karna Masta's strength has been suppressed...!"'' - Self buff wipe, 30% OD fill, 50% BC fill, 2 turn -50% Atk/Def for self *Every 6 turns **''Reduce to Ashes'' - 20 hits 80-99% HP AoE *Turn 1 **''"The destruction begins..."'' - Buff wipe *at 90% *''Big Bang'' - 5 hits random target *at 80% *''Big Bang'' - 5 hits random target *at 60% **''Irresistible Destruction'' - 3 hits 150-160% HP Single target, 2 turn reduce BC efficacy by 75% *at < 50% **''Hidden Strength'' - 15%/50% Atk/Def buff for 999 turns, +1 hits *Every turn while <50% *''Big Bang'' - 5 hits random target *at 40% **''Irresistible Destruction'' - 3 hits 150-160% HP Single target, 2 turn reduces BC efficacy by 75% *at 30% **''Irresistible Destruction'' - 3 hits 150-160% HP Single target, 2 turn reduces BC efficacy by 75% Phase 3: *Turn 1 **''"The world is distorting..."'' - 3 turn 100% miti, heal 1,000,000 HP, add Angel Idol *Turn 2 **''"This overflowing light brings strength."'' - 90% OD fill, heal 1,500,000 HP, Angel Idol *Turn 3 **''Retention of Strength'' - 3 turn 100% miti, heal 1,500,000 HP, add Angel Idol, BB Fill Rate Debuff -50% *Turn 4 **''"This overflowing light brings strength."'' - 85% OD fill, heal 1,500,000 HP, Angel Idol *Turn 5 **''Retention of Strength'' - 3 turn 100% miti, heal 1,500,000 HP, add Angel Idol, BB Fill Rate Debuff -50% *Turn 6 **''"This overflowing light brings strength."'' - 80% OD fill, heal 1,500,000 HP, Angel Idol *Turn 7 **''Retention of Strength'' - 3 turn 100% miti, heal 1,500,000 HP, add Angel Idol, BB Fill Rate Debuff -50% *Turn 8 or 80% HP **''"Destruction and Creation"'' - 3 turn 100% miti, heal 100,000 HP, add Angel Idol *Turn 9 or 90% HP or when 3 UBB is used **''True Holy World'' - Reduce HP to 1, buff wipe on Karna Masta, drain 100% BB gauge *If failed to use 3 UBB before Destruction and Creation **''True Holy World'' - Squad wipe, buff wipe, drain 100% BB gauge *''Dark Ark'' and 1 Gem on first clear |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}